If only you weren't Satan's son
by Azusa-Yume
Summary: "Yukio, can I kiss you?" Those little request that he's made when he was a kid were returning to taunt him. Rin x Yukio/ or vice versa. Might be turned into Drabbles. R&R and Enjoy! Ratings might be changed with future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Yukio's verse.

Through the darkest depths of despair, there was a slight visible ray of hope. Just barely perceptible though, because even that minor faith was vanishing. Yukio knows well enough that one day, one day his reckless brother would be consumed entirely by Satan's flames, into insanity and despondency. To the complete, utter hopelessness.

It was all too difficult to endure, the thought itself was enough to bring much unwarranted melancholy and sombre. He'll wake up from that similar, repetitious nightmare, of Rin being devoured in that blood-lusted azure flames. Being helplessly maneuvered by the convenience of Satan. And without further hesitation nor choices, Yukio'll have to kill that 'beast gone wild'. His precarious fingers would have to pull that merciless trigger to seal Rin's mournful, tragic fate. And the bullet would hit dead center, to stop that living, beating heart, with the final 'bang' being the last thing that Rin'll ever hear, his soul would be dragged into the bottomless pits of hell.

Just like the many other nights, Yukio would wake up in silent tears, because in no hell's fucking way that he'll be able to kill his brother. But, if the situation were to unfold likewise, blurring the fine line from a mere dream to reality, then he'll have no choice but to kill him. It would be a game of either kill or be killed by then, because if that happens, Rin's senses would be long gone, enveloped and seal forever within those monstrous ablaze fire.

But for all he could do right now, was to prevent that from happening. Sympathizing that though they're twins from a similar root, one of them was forced to bear such heavy burden. What did his brother do to deserve that, Rin was too kind and amicable almost to a point of naiveness. Recalling the times when they were simply children. Before the whole exorcism thing began, no mattered what kind of pinch or hardship Yukio strayed into, Rin would come to his rescue. Beating up everyone in his path.

Without a doubt, when Yukio first learnt about Rin's 'ability', or rather the malevolent fate that entangled Rin, Yukio was unmistakably intimidated. But it was then, he sworn by that he'll protect his brother. So even if the whole world were to deem Rin as evil, Yukio would always remember that warm, loving embrace that he's felt. It was more humane then ever. Rin wasn't a demon, he was filial a son and a compassionate brother.

Wandering unconsciously across the room towards his snoozing older brother, Yukio felt as if a little kid again. Because back then whenever he couldn't sleep, or shaken awake by a horrible nightmare, he'll crawl secretly onto Rin's bed. Snuggling beside his brother, and of course, Rin would have noticed the shifting weights and made space for Yukio, afterwards, pulling blankets over him. But now, everything was different, they were grown up, were too big to share a single bed. And besides, Rin hardly even matured at all, as it seems now, Yukio apparently looked more like the older one as compared to Rin. Even by a few seconds during birth, their personality vastly differs.

But no mattered the act and the feign, those childishness still remained in an unnoticeable corner of Yukio's heart. To seek security and reassure from his dear, dear brother. Because for god knows when, he might just have fell deep into corruption. He loved his brother every so profoundly and it wasn't simply a mere brotherly affection. Of course, Rin was best off not knowing that, because how could anyone accept that incestuous adoration? It was a crime that'll be bought to his very grave, a secret, never to be disclosed.

Though just for this moment, Yukio wants to be comforted. Tugging gently on Rin's sleeves, "Nii-san, I can't sleep..."He whispered, a voice hesitant and slightly abashed. Nothing had changed at all, maybe.

And Rin sleazily turned his body, the pearlescent illumination of the moon shyly peeked through the opened windows reflecting off Rin's half lidded navy blue eyes. He replied with a little groan, being too tired for speech, Rin merely shifted his body to provide enough space for Yukio to climb on. huddling beside his older twin, all this had felt way too nostalgic to Yukio, Rin's steady breathings, his lingering scent and his unforgettable tenderness, everything were exactly similar. Rin was warm and alive and conscious, and that was all that Yukio wants to confirm.

"So, what did you dream about?" said with that somnolent tone, Rin as if forced the few words out of his mouth as he struggled to keep his weighted eye lids open. But even through tiredness, Rin couldn't reject that smugness accumulating. He knew that one day, Yukio would be running back to him and begging for help.

Of course, Yukio was reluctant to tell him, he had wanted to just shrugged the question off and pretended to be asleep. But knowing well that his brother wouldn't be contented with that kind of reply, he simply answered, "A horrible monster." Then, there was a temporary pause, no, a rather long one actually, leading Yukio to ponder that Rin may or may not had fell asleep. Perhaps he did, as Yukio opened his eyes only to be greeted with a teary gaze. Was Rin... crying?

It was dark and his vision was limited, but there were indubitable wetness in his bother's eyes, the moon had reflect it, all too well. And even before he could ask, Rin wistfully mumbled, "If I ever were to turn into a monster, please kill me."

What laughable twins they really are...

* * *

><p>AN: . okay, first attempt with Ao no exorcist fanfic! the manga and anime are just way too awesome! :D agree? anyways, I've hoped that you've enjoyed this and I'm wondering if I should continue. Either that, or do different short stories! :D

Anyways, please review, if not it'll be discontinued, or removed. _Sobs _I really hate removing my stories, but there's no point writing something that people wouldn't read right? So tell me if you hated it, or enjoyed it! or they're out of character, (i know i know, Rin would never cry, not even in a million years, but I just thought that it'll be cute if he did...) :D

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own no shit.


	2. Chapter 2

Yukio's Verse

" Yukio! Yukio! Can I kiss you, father said that it's alright to kiss your love ones right?"

Those sticky sweet memories reiterated in his mind, the days where he was so fond of, no fighting, no Satan and no bloody battle fields that he painted crimson with his own bare hands. Nothing else had mattered back then.

"Erm…"

He would be hesitant, would be startled from Rin's sudden request. Only when dumbfounded was released from his emotions, a blush would then surface from his cheeks. "W… wha?" The once seven year old would stammer. Back then, Yukio could barely comprehend that increasing warmth in his chest, it was as if hearing a melodious song. His heart would race.

And when his reply wasn't made on time, Rin would begin to show disappointment; he would mumble in that dejected soft voice, " … Yukio… doesn't like me?"

Of course, Yukio would disagree instantly; he loved Rin, and had anxiously harmonized his request. That very fateful day, was when they shared they're first kiss at a mere age of seven. It was nothing but a gently peck, a mellow affection shared by brothers, nothing more, nothing less. And certainly nothing adulterated.

Of course, fond memories are meant to be left behind, to be forgotten, because in this merciless world, love was absolutely not one of its many monstrous contents. No mattered how unwilling he was, time would slowly consume whatever remaining happiness. And regardless how perfect memories were, they would never be returned. Transitory joy was never necessary for survival.

Also, it was time to wake up.

As he gradually opened his eyes, he realized that something was amiss; he wasn't in his side of the room… Well, it was no wonder as he recalled what exactly happened last night. Those words resounded clearly in his mind, so much so that it was slightly awkward now. He was sharing a single bed with his brother…

Naturally, Rin's sleeping position was unglamorous as ever, much akin to young. Yukio wasn't surprised to find Rin's shirt running carelessly up his torso and his shorts hiking dangerously below his hips. But what differs greatly was that now, Rin appeared so god damned seductive. And before Yukio realized, he was leaning closer to Rin. As if drawing himself into a kiss…

Noticing how Rin's salmon pink lips parted slightly, sharpened carnies timidly peeking through the sides of his mouth, all of it had looked god damned enticing. Like as if he was deliberately attempting to open the floodgates to Yukio's lust.

Even though Rin was his older brother, why does he desire him so? Lasciviousness was encouraging Yukio to take a bite from the forbidden fruit, but it was crystal clear to him that all of these yearnings were wrong, wrong, wrong. Though this one-sided love would never be returned, he could at least live with longings, so stealing a kiss would be acceptable right? It was Rin whom said that it was all right to begin with, right?

As Yukio entangled his fingers in Rin's disheveled hair, he pulls himself closer…

"Oh… Yukio… Good morning." Rin mumbled somnolently, his voice being dragged by heavy drowsiness, seemingly semi unconscious, the shifting weights must have awoken him, but for all that Yukio remembered, Rin wasn't exactly a light sleeper.

Adrenaline rushing insanely through his veins as Yukio made a hasty retreat. Thank god Rin hadn't noticed what he was about to do, Yukio sat up and swung his legs over the edges of the cramped bed, "W…Well, N...Nii-san should be getting up soon!" He stuttered nervously. Yukio could feel the intensive rate where his heart was beating, slamming heavily against his ribs, it had almost leaped right out of his throat.

And that was when awareness kicks in, what the hell was he thinking, or was he even thinking at all? It was one of those seldom moments when his mind draws a complete blank. There were many consequences that he had never thought of.

Was it wrong to love?

Changing out from his pajamas, Yukio was about to exit the room when he was halted; first, there was a creak from the bed, followed by a mumble, "Wait…" Rin's voice sounded muffled, his head was down struggling to hide an obvious pink blush. Approaching slowly to Yukio, his eyes were still half lidded; it was almost amusing to watch Rin avoiding eye contact, why was he so abashed? As Yukio wondered what his brother was going to do, Rin neared and grabbed hold of his shoulders. Then, the most unexpected thing happened, without consult, Rin bend forward and mildly pecked Yukio's cheeks.

Taken back, Yukio was temporary astounded, when he could finally mumbled, "Nii-san…" He was discourteously interrupted.

"Shut up, okay? I was just trying to act more like an older brother." Rin snapped as he made a swift exit out of the room to prevent any further conversation. To prevent Yukio noticing his flustered cheeks. But of course it was a futile endeavor, Yukio had long realized, but what he hadn't noticed, was the return of his self proclaimed "one-sided love."

* * *

><p>AN: Alright, chapter two as promised (this will be a continuum story due to great response!). **You guys are so sweet**, I didn't expect so much reviews, so thank you a million times. You guys really made my day(s)! Well, I do hope you like the second chapter, I was cracking my brains for some fresh ideas, so... do you like it? :)

**Well, I do hope to continue receiving your support and encouragement! It's very fun reading your comments and reviews**, and yah, now that you guys mentioned it, Rin did cry when father died. (Sorry, my bad.) Well, one more question before I screw off, :3

**Would you guys like something more explicit? Or just something mild and family friendly.** :) Please tell me so I'll know what to write.


End file.
